Cinderella
by Zanzou
Summary: My weird version of Cinderella... Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

That's right, I've been inspired again! To make up for my weird... thing of a fic, here my funky version of Cinderella. 

  
  


Omi: What part do I play?

  
  


Zanzou: You'll see... *snicker* Aya plays the Queen though... With Yohji as his King... 

  
  


Aya: Do I get paid?

  
  


Zanzou: Of course dearie. *hiding Monopoly money behind back*

  
  


Aya: I'll do it then. 

  
  


Yohji: What do I get out of it?

  
  


Zanzou: You get Aya.

  
  


Yohji: Deal.

  
  


Zanzou: And Nagi plays the Princess... *cackle* 

  
  


Nagi: WHAT?! No! Never!

  
  


Zanzou: You'll like the ending. I promise. *leer*

  
  


Nagi: No! I'll never play a girl!

  
  


Zanzou: Oh, really? *smirks* Even if I told you that... *whispers in his ear*

  
  


Nagi: *turns red, looking very interested* Okay...

  
  


Cinderella! My way.

By Zanzou Youko 

  
  


Once upon a time, in a land which strangely resembled the Spooner continent, there lived a beautiful princess- 

  
  


Nagi: I am NOT a princess! I'm a Prince.

  
  


*cough* - who did not get along with her- I mean his parents. 

  
  


Nagi: What do you MEAN I have wear a dress? You never said anything about a dress...

  
  


Queen Aya: *monotone* It's for the good of the kingdom. 

  
  


Nagi: Good of the kingdom?!? Why do I care about some rotty old kingdom in some no-name dump?!?!

  
  


*ignoring Nagi* Unfortunately, the King had become a trifle- obsessed after seeing the Queen wearing what will only be described as... honeymoon clothes *coughleathercoughlingeriecough*.

  
  


King Yohji:*stares at Aya* *attempts to jump him* 

  
  


Queen Aya: Not now, dear. 

  
  


Thus, things being as they were, --his parents almost always occupied with their *cough* personal business, they couldn't take much care of their son. Understandably, Nagi felt a little... neglected by his family.

  
  


Nagi: What do you mean, neglected? And how am I their son? They're both guys! And where are you any way? If I can't see you, I can't kill you...

  
  


The magic of fanfics, Nagi. As for where I am... That's for me to know, and you to guess about. *going back to the story* Seeing that their son was lonely, they decided to get him a guardian.

  
  


Brad: I will not be held responsible for your actions. They do not reflect me in any way.

  
  


Nagi: ..... *sweatdrop*

  
  


Sadly, his guardian had his own distractions...

  
  


Schu: *singsong voice*Oh, Bra~ad! 

  
  


Brad: Don't call me that!

  
  


Schu: You know you love it...

  
  


...and Nagi's only REAL friend was his psychopathic gardener. 

  
  


Fafie: Flowers hurt God. *licks garden shears* 

  
  


Nagi: Ri~ght Farf... That's right...

  
  


And so, one day, the people at Happy Endings R Us, decided to get him an even better friend....

  
  


Nagi: I hate my life. 

--

  
  


TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  


Anyone like it? I'll post the next part VERY soon.


	2. Weird Sleeping-Beauty-focus-in-on-the-fa...

Zanzou: *singing* Ficcies, ficcies, wonderful beautiful ficcies...

  
  


Omi: Why haven't you continued the fic?

  
  


Zanzou: *snaps back to reality* Hmm? Oh, I was busy buying all the WK merchandise I could find! I now have posters, episodes 1-5, a music video DVD, and soon I'm going to get a CD! Life is good...

  
  


Ken: But you've abandoned all your fics! All those fics you have sitting on your desktop...

  
  


Zanzou: They'll get done... sooner or later...

  
  


Marron: What about that BH fic you keep saying you'll write? You haven't worked on THAT in months...

  
  


Zanzou: Anou... ^^;;;;;;;; It's... not... my... fault...?... *lamely*

  
  


Sakura: *shaking head* You bring shame to women everywhere...

  
  


Aya-chan: *jumps out of her coma* Not to ME! ^_^V

  
  


Zanzou: Aya-chan! *glomps Aya-chan* Wanna be in the fic? 

  
  


Aya-chan: What's in it for me?

  
  


Zanzou: You get to dress however you want! And your dear Onichan won't see you! 

  
  


Aya-chan: *pretending not to be convinced* What else?

  
  


Zanzou: *thinking* How about if you got to dress Sakura up to?

  
  


Aya-chan: *hopeful* And Yuriko? 

  
  


Zanzou: *evil glint in eyes* Deal.

  
  


--

Cinderella! My way. (Recently discovered to also be Sleeping Beauty)

  
  


The people at Happy Endings R Us were angry. Fairy tale land was in havoc! They needed a hero (or heroine) or even heros (or heroines) to save the day. They needed... a the Fairy God(dess) Sisters, Aya-chan, Sakura, and Yuriko! 

  
  


Aya-chan: *wearing extremely tight revealing fairy suit, and looking very smug* Let's go! 

  
  


Sakura: *looking like Aya-chan, as usual, but blushing more* Are you sure this is what fairies wear...?

  
  


Aya-chan: *looking innocent* Of course they do! 

  
  


Yuriko: *also wearing slutty fairy outfit* *staring at her co-workers* I work with psychos. 

  
  


Sakura: Wasn't there only supposed to be one fairy godmother in Cinderella?

  
  


Aya-chan: *smirking* Zan-chan decided she didn't like that idea. So she added even MORE Sleeping Beauty like factors.

  
  


Yuriko: I'm pretty sure that the fairies didn't dress like this in EITHER of the movies...

  
  


Aya-chan: Oh, the clothes were my idea.

  
  


Sakura: *shocked* You mean you LIKE to dress like this! O///O

  
  


Aya-chan: Of course! How else would you get the attention of the guy or girl you're supposed to protect! Ohohohohohohohohoho...

  
  


Sakura&Yuriko: *staring at Aya-chan* What did we get ourselves into...

  
  


Schu: *has wondered into Happy Endings R Us* *stares at fairies* *reads their thoughts* ... *looks weirdly at Aya-chan* *backs slowly away from them*

  
  


Aya-chan: *points* Look! It's Crawford-sama! 

  
  


Schu: *looks around* Wher- *gets glomped by Aya-chan*

  
  


Aya-chan: Bisho~nen! Bishonen! 

  
  


Yuriko: *looks around at nothing& noone (aka the author)* Shouldn't you stop this?

  
  


Why? I wanna join in. *leer* 

  
  


Yuriko: 'Cause you're losing all semblance of a plot.

  
  


Oh.. Okay! TBC! 

  
  


Aya-chan: No! I want SchuSchu back! 

  
  


Sakura: .... oo;;;

-- 

AN: Gomen nasai, minna! I was so busy, and I didn't get a chance to write this... I discovered FAKE though! *drooling* Ummm... Bishonen... Btw, does anyone know the Japanese term for 'beautiful man'? I forgot... If anyone was wondering, I think Aya-chan makes a very good rabid fan girl. I like her this way. I also forgot to say last time, but WK, BH, and any othe r random animes mentioned here do not belong to me.. Though I wish they did... 


End file.
